1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic animal containment devices and, more specifically, to an electronic animal containment and tracking device that is portable and utilizes three successive methods of sensory stimulus to reinforce the boundaries within which an animal, particularly a canine, is to be contained. Many electronic animal containment devices are shown in the prior art but are either placed underground or hardwired to render them permanently installed and are dependant upon a single external power source making the disassembly, transport, and reassembly of the containment device impractical. People often visit or travel to places and want to bring their pets but are often hindered by the facilities such as a lack of a fenced in yard or that someone inside the house has allergies or incompatible pets. The present invention allows people to bring their pets to a myriad of places that they weren""t able to previously. The present invention has a transmission cable that is placed directly on the ground to define the containment area and then plugged into a base unit which can be powered by the rechargeable batteries therein or by other available external power sources thereby providing an electronic portable animal containment device that is quickly and easily installed, broken down and transported making it ideal for people who desire to bring their pet with them when traveling, camping, visiting and the like. The canine is placed within the confines of the transmission cable which has a plastic or rubberized coating that is of a blue-violet and/or a yellow hue to enhance the transmissions cable""s visibility to the canine. Canines have dichromatic vision meaning that their visual spectrum consists of blue-violet and yellow and they can differentiate among shades of gray therefore making the transmission cable lying on the ground easier for the canine to visually detect since it is of a color within their spectrum. Blue-violet is the preferred color since blue does not occur naturally within the environment. The transmission cable emits radio waves originating from a frequency generator inside the base unit and activates an audible alarm in the remote unit attached to the animals collar thereby warning the animal that it is too close to the boundary and should retreat. If the animal ignores the audible alarm and continues to proceed a mild electric shock is introduced to its neck via conductive electrodes emanating through the collar from the remote unit. The animal becomes conditioned after several shocks and then responds appropriately upon hearing the audible alarm and eventually associates the blue-violet or yellow cable with the alarm and the shock and will not attempt to breach the visual barrier. The present invention will allow a conditioned animal to visually adapt to the changing parameters that are inherent in a portable unit rather than having to continually redefine the boundaries through repeated stimuli.
Since having one""s pet run away and get lost is one of the greatest fears of a person traveling or camping or such, the present invention provides an optional Global Positioning Satellite system wherein the GPS transmitter is located in the remote unit worn by the monitored animal. An animal locator handset with GPS receiver helps a person locate a wayward animal by pinpointing the animal""s location relative to the animal locator handset and the base unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shoulder harness attachments for vehicle safety belts. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,338 issued to Ronald L. Antenore on Jan. 23, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Robert G. Yarnall Sr. et al. on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,633. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,695 was issued to James M. Giunta on Nov. 6, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 26, 1991 to Lee D. Weinstein as U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,441. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,536 was issued to Edwin J. White on Dec. 17, 1996 and another patent was issued to Judy W. Gunby on Apr. 15, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,234.
A perimeter alarm apparatus includes a loop of wire to be placed around an area to be guarded and electrical circuitry connected with the loop for detecting the absence of a signal imposed on the loop. The signal imposed on the loop is produced by a sending unit worn by a child, for example, who is intended to remain within the area bounded by the loop. As long as the child is within the area, the sending unit will induce a signal on the loop, but when the child moves beyond the loop a predetermined distance, no signal is imposed on the loop, with the result that an alarm is sounded by the circuitry.
An arrangement for controlling the movements of animals is disclosed. A pair of signal-broadcasting wire loops is used, arranged in a concentric fashion, to define the desired confinement area. As the animal approaches the inner wire loop, a receiver worn by the animal will pick up the broadcasted signal and give the animal a mild shock and/or emit an unpleasant noise. If the animal ignores these deterrents and continues to move out of the confinement area, its receiver will pick up the signal emitted by the outer wire, where this signal will trigger an alarm located at a base station (the owner""s home), indicating to the owner that the animal has ignored the signals and is leaving the confinement area.
A system for controlling the movement of an animal relative to an area is provided having a signal transmitter with a transmitting antenna associated with said area. A loop of wire serves as the transmitting antenna and defines the boundary of the area. An electronic receiver carried by the animal is responsive to a signal produced by the transmitting antenna for producing an animal control output, such as an annoying tone or an electrical shock, to the animal whenever the animal moves into the vicinity of the transmitting antenna. The electronic receiver has first and second orthogonal receiving antennas for receiving the signal produced by the wire loop antenna. Each antenna receives a respective component of the transmitted signal. Selection circuitry selects which of the respective components has greater magnitude and produces an actuating output to identify such component. Switch circuitry receives the respective components of the transmitted signal from each of the respective receiving antennas. The switch circuitry responds to the actuating output produced by the selection circuitry to output the respective component having greater magnitude. Control circuitry is responsive to the selected component output from the switch circuit for producing the control output to the animal to control the movement of the animal relative to the selected area. As such, the control circuitry continuously responds to the receiving antenna having the best reception to produce the animal control output.
An animal restraining system includes a radio frequency transmitter adapted to be located adjacent an area in which the animal is to be restrained, a transmitting antenna, and a collar unit worn by the animal. The collar unit has a multiplicity of radio signal receivers each having a highly directional receiving antenna with the receiving antennae of the multiplicity of receivers having their axes of maximum sensitivity oriented in different directions, and an analyzer for determining a composite of the field strengths of the radio signals received by the receiving antennae, and detecting when the composite field strength at the receiving antennae falls below predetermined values. When the detected composite field strength falls below a first predetermined value, a first warning signal is generated to the animal, and a second and different warning signal is generated when the composite field strength falls below a second predetermined value.
An electro-shock training system including remote voice command capability. The training unit includes a hand-held transmitter which remotely controls a receiver unit attached to a collar worn by the animal to be trained. Positive feedback and voice commands are communicated to the animal via a speaker associated with the receiver unit. Negative reinforcement is provided in the form of a mild electrical shock via electrodes associated with the receiver unit.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for electronically confining an animal within one or more selected spaces within a selected area. Current pulses are directed around conducting perimeters surrounding the selected spaces. The animal to be confined is provided with a collar unit, which includes a sensor adapted to sense whether the animal approaches a conducting perimeter from inside the selected space or outside the selected space, and a correction unit adapted to provide correction to the animal in response to a sensor output. The portable unit reports to a central controller which selects a correction strategy, such as level of correction to be applied to the animal approaching the perimeter. The controller provides warnings to the user, including warnings for when the animal passes out of bounds, when the battery in the collar unit goes low and when the animal stays in a correction zone for too long. An additional feature of the invention includes the ability to connect a computer to the system for remote control and monitoring, and for maintaining a log of animal behavior.
A system (10) for confining an animal (18) in an area (16) defined by a boundary signal. The system includes a transmitter (22; 22A) to generate the boundary signal and an emitter such as a wire (20) to define area (16). The system also includes a receiver (26; 26A; 200; 200A) to be carried on the animal""s neck. The receiver includes three selectively monitored and orthogonally-positional antennas (30, 32, 34; 202, 204, 206) to avoid missing a boundary signal. The receiver further includes code-detecting, duration monitoring and/or signal-strength circuitry (270) to control giving a shock to the animal. Further, the receiver is duty-cycled to conserve battery power (56). The shock is communicated via a conductive compliant tip (532) to reduce discomfort to the animal. The transmitter includes circuitry (64) to include a code in the boundary signal, and an isolation transformer (102) to protect the transmitter from energy strikes, such as lightning, at the emitter (20).
An animal control device, and method for confining an animal within a boundary identified by a current carrying conductor. The animal is equipped with a control device, as an antenna coil, which is coupled to a magnetic flux emanating from the conductor. When the animal approaches the boundary conductor, the change in voltage across the antenna coil is compared with a reference change in voltage. As the distance closes from a charging animal, the rate of change in voltage from the antenna coil increases correspondingly, providing a reliable detection of the animal""s imminent crossing of the boundary. Conventional animal correction circuitry is provided which, in response to a detected voltage change, issues a corrective stimulus to the animal to stop the animal from crossing the boundary.
While these electronic animal containment devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a portable electronic, multi-sensory animal containment and tracking device which comprises a transmission cable that is placed directly upon the ground to define a selective containment area which cable is plugged into and operated by a base unit which can be powered by either rechargeable batteries or a conventional 110-volt AC external power source. The transmission cable has a plastic or rubberized coating that is of a blue-violet and/or a yellow color to enhance the transmission cable""s visibility to a canine. The transmission cable emits a radio frequency output generated by a frequency generator disposed in the base unit and also activates an audible alarm through a speaker disposed in the remote unit attached to the animal""s collar which thereby warns the animal that it is close to the boundary line and should retreat. If the animal ignores the audible alarm and continues to proceed toward the perimeter of the confinement area, a mild electrical shock is introduced to the animal""s neck via the conductive electrodes which are disposed on the remote unit attached to the collar. The present invention also provides an optional global positioning satellite system capability wherein a global positioning satellite transmitter is located in the remote unit worn on the collar of the animal.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a base unit having a frequency generator that transmits a specific frequency through a thin, flexible, plastic or rubber coated transmission cable. The selected frequency acts upon a battery powered remote unit worn on an animal""s collar when said remote unit is proximal to the transmission cable thereby activating an audible alarm and electrical shock mechanism to encourage the animal to retreat from the retaining perimeter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device wherein the transmission cable has a male distal end and a female distal end with each distal end plugged into the base unit to provide a complete circuit with the frequency generator located therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device wherein the transmission cable can be extended to cover a greater area by adding a second segment of transmission cable in series with the first by removing the male end of the first cable from the base unit and connecting it to the female end of the second cable and inserting the male end thereof into the base unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device wherein the base unit contains a rechargeable battery therein for remote use and a 110 VAC cord for standard use when applicable. A jack is also provided to accept a 12 VDC adapter for supplying power from a vehicle""s cigarette lighter.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device having a battery operated remote unit that is retained on the animals neck by a collar adapted to insure that conductive electrodes on the remote unit make contact with the animal in order to apply a mild electrical shock to the animal as the remote unit is brought into the proximal vicinity of the transmission cable defining the perimeter of the retaining area and receives the frequency being emitted therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device having a remote unit further including an audible alarm that is enabled prior to the application of the mild electric shock thereby reinforcing the desired conditioning and allowing the animal to avoid future stimuli by retreating at the onset of the audible alarm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable multi-sensory electronic animal containment device having a means for adjusting the sensitivity of the shock applied to the animal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic multi-sensory animal containment device having a GPS transceiver having transmitters located in the remote unit and in the base unit and a receiver and a transmitter within an animal locator handset with a grid screen to show the location of the missing animal relative to the handset and the base unit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic animal containment device wherein the plastic or rubber coating of the transmission cable is yellow or blue-violet to increase visibility to the animal and allow it to define the boundaries without the need of subsequent stimuli.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic animal containment device that is simple and easy to use.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic animal containment device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.